TOS: House Keeping
by LoneWolfOneill
Summary: House Keeping takes place immediately after my previous story. President Hayes visits the SGC before heading to the Civilian Leadership Board meeting on Moon Base Littlefield. They will cover where earth is currently & where its headed. New ships will be going on shakedown cruises along with a Earth/Asgard hybrid. I'm using BSG Galactica as inspiration for the Space Carrier, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**(9) TOS: **_**House Keeping**_

**Chapter 1: **_**President Hayes**_

**0930hrs: **_**Moon Base Littlefield...**_ "_I was wondering when you'd show mate? Today is going to be an important '__**piss up**__'_**.**" Corp. Maximilian _aka Mad Max_ said to his friend. Corp. Jeremy 'Dart' Williams sat in an empty chair near the communication and radar console noticing the upgrades. "..._are you ever going to speak English Max? You make the CLB sound like their meeting in a restroom._" He replied leaning back looking out into the blackness of space. The other techs in the room just ignored the two as they could banter all day and not care. Max rolled his eyes at Darts comment. "_You bloody yanks will never understand us aussies. I said that the meeting is going to be fun get together for politicians_." He replied hearing a comment '_**that's not what we heard Mad Max**_' a British technician retorted. "_Oh jog on mate!_" Max shot back with a smile. Messing with the Americans and British is too much fun he thought. "_This will be the first meeting of CLB members meet here." Dart said with excitement. "The general personally inspected the base making sure it is spotless." _Max informed his friend and cohort_. "I know, General Polsky had me clean my Mongoose three times. I swear he did that on purpose to keep me from seeing Anya_." Dart complained twirling about in the rolly chair. "_He did catch the two of you coming out of a supply closet the other day so..!_" the aussie replied with a laugh. "_We weren't doing anything. Anya can't reach the top shelf only being 5'nothing!_" Dart shot back with a huff crossing his arms. "_I believe you mate, just giving you a hard time. Her father isn't a drongo (__**fool**__), just keep that in mind_." Max reminded his friend once more. People who become generals do so for a reason he thought. Dart nodded in agreement then looking over the console again lost in thought.

"_Would you say your marriage with Sally is great?_" Dart asked Max making him raise an eyebrow out of curiosity. _"Sally is the best sheila a man could have as a wife so yeah...we're great together. Why do you ask Jeremy?_" He asked using is Christian name. Dart scratched the back of his head thinking for before he spoke. "_That makes you a reliable source of info on women. I want to pick your brain if you don't mind?_" the pilot asked being serious for once. "_Sheila's are a fickle creature's mate. I'll do my best to help you understand Anya. Just remember she's Russian and they are a whole different type of sheila_." Max replied giving clearance for a pair of _Mongooses_ to inspect an anomaly. "_Anya is a big fan of '__**Game of Thrones'**__, she can't get enough of it. I found her writing a __**FanFiciton **__about it_." Dart said getting a nod from Max. "_What did you say to her to make her mad_?" he asked while monitoring the progress of the space fighters. "_Oh, I didn't make her mad. I just made a comment about Daenerys and Jon Snows wedding scene she was trying to write_." Dart answered honestly. "_Out with it Bruce (__**male bloke**__), we don't have all day with company arriving._" Max said with a smirk. _"...all I said was '__**...are you sure you're not describing Col. O'Neill and Lt. Col. Carters wedding?**_" his friend smiled then laughed. "_The first rule of courting a sheila in this program is to never bring up those two._" Dart just gave the aussie a blank look waiting for an explanation. "_The reason being is that they are royalty in the eyes of the women. I've overheard sheila's referring to them as __**House Carter & House O'Neill**_." Max explained seeing the light in his friends eyes turn on. "_That's what Anya told me. She then kissed me as thank you for curing her writers block. I didn't ask why as she started rewriting the wedding_ scene." Dart said noting the time on his watch, 1134hrs. "_Wise choice mate, you'd better be going. The CLB along with the brass will be arriving soon and they'll want to see your spotless bird_." Max suggested so his friend wouldn't get in trouble with the general. Dart got up brushing off imaginary dust of his flight suite taking one last look into space. The very place he'll be patrolling in a short while. "_Thanks for the help Max; I'll remember to keep mouth shut next time._" He said before leaving the room. Max smiled once more then asked his British counterpart a question. "_I'll bet you she has their wedding already in the planning stages_." Brian shook his head. "_Anya is a women, she had her wedding planned out at before she turned 10_." He said while monitoring transmissions to and from earth. "_So no bet then.._." Max countered earning him a two finger '_**V**_' gesture. The aussie smiled going back to monitoring the fighters getting an all clear from them. Darts visit helped lessen the tension in the room and Max was grateful for it. The CLM meeting would be a prime target for the enemies of earth if word leaked out.

**-"Whoever said the **_**PEN**_** is mightier than the **_**SWORD**_** obviously never encountered automatic Weapons"**\- _**Gen. Doughlas MacArthur-**_

**1500hrs: **_**Cheyenne Mountain...**_ "_It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. President_." Walter said shaking the hand of his commander in chief. "_The pleasure is all mine Walter, I've heard a lot good things about you._" President Hayes replied while taking in his surroundings. The secret service agents were obviously on guard only getting an abbreviated debrief of the base. They had tried to object to the route but ultimately over ruled by President Hayes. Walter not knowing how to reply simply thanked the president. "_If you ever want a bigger challenge I could use a good man to put the press in check_." Hayes offered the gate technician. "_I appreciate the offer Sir but I'd probably end up using Col. O'Neill's solution._" Walter answered a smirk. "_Would that solution be duct tape or tossing them out on their proverbial asses_?" he asked with a smile. "_Duct tape Sir, I'd be a bit nicer than Col. O'Neill._" Walter said with a laugh making Hayes smile. "_I'll let you get back to work; I just want to thank all you for your hard work. Have a good day folks._" The president said then disappeared up the spiral stair case with his body guards.

Col. O'Neill and Lt. Carter were just taking their seats along with the rest of SG1. They were all in their dress blues due to the president's visit. President Hayes entered the room causing everyone inside stand back up. He just waved them off motioning for them to sit back down. _"...as you were people, don't mind me. I'm just looking around your amazing place_." He said looking at the gate through the window. "_Mr. President, would you like to sit in on our meeting? It won't take long...right Col. O'Neill_." General Hammond said giving his 2IC a veiled warning to behave. "_No sir, it won't take long at all_." Jack answered ignoring the smirk from Sam and Daniel. "_I think I'll take you up on that George. Briefings alone don't give me a true understanding of what takes place here on the front lines. I'll just sit here and drink some coffee while you do your job_." Hayes replied taking the seat at the other end of the table.

Gen. Hammond looked around the table at his premiere team beaming with pride while not showing it. They were the best of the best, Samantha included obviously. He was glad that President Hayes could see them as opposed to just reading about their exploits. "_Col. O'Neill, you'll be in charge of the base while I assist and advise the president. Let me know if anything of great importance happens otherwise I trust your judgment son_." He told Jack knowing the base was in more than capable hands. He'd make a great general one day. "_I'll make sure the base runs smooth and report immediately if needed sir_." Jack replied back holding back a semi sarcastic remark. _"Lt. Col. Carter, I'm assigning you to observe engineering and science stations on the USS Milky Way __**(A/N1, full description at end of story.) **__The dedicated space carrier just completed its two month shakedown cruise and is ready for deployment. The Milky Way will be accompanying the now completed fleet of Prometheus Class ships, 10 in total (_**A/N2, Full list at end of story**_), with their initial shakedown cruise. Major Hills, you'll assist Lt. Col. Carter_." George said getting yes sirs from both women. He then looked at Dr. Jackson and Teal'C. "_The two of you will be assigned to __**USS Tel Aviv**__. Dr. Jackson I want you to evaluate the universal translator systems. Each ships communication officer will be speaking a different language to test the translators. If they aren't working you'll know right away._" George told Daniel getting a nod. Daniel didn't respond verbally because time was a premium at the moment and there wasn't time for his ramblings as Jack put it. "_Teal'C, I want you to evaluate the fleet maneuvers as well as the crews performance. You've been in more space battles than us so your input is valuable_." He added getting a slight bow from the jaffa. "_I'm honored to assist General Hammond. I shall endeavor to share my knowledge with my friends and allies_." Teal'C replied with sincerity.

The president watched with interest as the briefing continued. He was highly impressed with their professionalism yet disappointed a little. He really wanted to see them under normal circumstances but alas protocol wins out again. "_Sergeants Nantz and Rogers, you'll accompany me as aides. The CLB meeting won't be a short one and your expertise may be needed_." Both soldiers confirmed their orders. George scanned then continued. "_Everybody will depart once were done here. With that said does anyone have questions?_" he asked getting one from **Staff Sergeant Nantz**. "_Sir, how did we complete ten ships in the space of a few months?_" he asked then scratched the back of his neck. "_The Asgard, Civilian Leadership Board and Military Leadership Board decided to finish Prometheus ships first. The next round of ship building will focus on refitting mothballed Asgard ships to our standards_." The general explained to Lurch. "_If there are no further questions we can leave whenever you're ready Mr. President_." He informed the commander in chief. Hayes stood up with a friendly smile looking at each person. "_Jonathon and Samantha, I just want to thank you again for the briefing on the way here, especially you Jonathon. You made her techno-babble more understandable_." Jack couldn't resist so he went for broke. "_No problem sir, I've learnt how to speak geek over the past several years._" This caused the president to laugh heartily. Once he and everyone else stopped laughing he continued. "_Samantha, if you have any more ideas on how to improve Air Force 1 feel free to pass them through George. Next time everyone has down time I'll have everyone over for dinner at the White House._" They all thanked the president for the invite promising to come for dinner. "_Let's get going George; the British hate it when we Americans run late_." Hayes said formally ending the briefing and heading to the go through the Star Gate for the first time. To say he wasn't excited about traveling through a wormhole in space was an understatement.

**A/N1: NCC (**Naval construction contract**) 1702 Milky Way, Enterprise Class, (SCVN) Space Carrier Vehicle Neutron (Asgard power plant).**

**Ship Description: The USS Milky Way resembles a BC304 Dedaelus class ship. The center part of the Dedaelus is retained and lengthened: 4160ft/1267m, Width: 1672ft/510m (Flight pod to flight pod). The height is 650 at rear wing (similar to the Phoenix only with spoiler/ weapon pod )**

**The flight pods are tucked in close to the body with an upper level flight pod on each side slightly inset. The bottom flight pod is for launching fighters and other craft while the top is for retrieval and rearmament. They then are transferred via platform (4 birds per platform x 4 each in pod.) Bridge is inset at towards the middle before the overhang. Smaller control areas are located in the flight pods reporting back to main bridge. The secondary bridge is located 3 decks under the main bridge.**

**Weapon systems and Crew compliment:**

**Crew: 747 total**

**Weapons: 20 Asgard Beams (8 dorsal, 8 ventral, 2 bow & 2 starboard) **

**48 heavy rail guns spread out around ship for primary point defense.**

**70 secondary medium rail guns filling in gaps.**

**60 ship to ship & anti fighter missiles.**

**90 F/A F302 Mongoose & 20 yet to be determined birds. **

**A/N 2: **_**Prometheus Class Ships completed.**_

**(China) **_**NCC 0220 Guan Yu**_

**(Japan) **_**NCC 1523 Isuzu**_

**(Germany) **_**NCC 1937 Hipper**_

**(French) **_**NCC 1862 Cosmo **_

**(Australia) **_**NCC 1927 Australia**_

**(Israel**_**) NCC 1909 Tel Aviv **_

**(Italy) NCC 1254 Marco Polo**

**(Ireland) **_**NCC 4004 Methuselah**_

**(Belgian) **_**NCC 1865 Edith Cavell**_

**(Swiss) **_**NCC 1782 Bernoulli**_

**A/N 3: Each name was chosen to represent a historical person, event or place for each country. I did this because people from all over the world read Fan-Fiction. This is my way of saying thank you for reading my stories. Countries that aren't represented yet will be in some way later on. Thanks again for reading. Stay tuned for more House Keeping. LoneWolfO'Neill**


	2. Chapter 2 The Gathering of Power

**Chapter 2: **_**The Gathering of Power**_

"_**Col. O'Neill wasn't joking about feeling like a meat Popsicle was he**_?" President Hayes asked while being held up by General Hammond. The general chuckled knowing full well Jack would describe gate travel in simplest terms, even to the president. George lead Henry Hayes to a chair then motioned for a warm blanket. "_**Here you go sir, this will help get rid of the chill faster**_." He replied accepting the blanket from Sgt Rogers. Base security was stationed nearby as a precaution until the president's secret service recovered in a similar manner. _**"...and to answer your question sir, Col. O'Neill wasn't joking. He was the second person to go through the Star Gate after Mr. Littlefield**_." George replied watching the gate shut down. President Hayes nodded remembering reading about _Ernest Littlefield_. He suggested naming the moon base after him for the man's bravery._** "I think I'll take the transporter back after the meeting and cross gate travel of my bucket list." **_Hayes said feeling warmer already. **"**_**I think your secret service agents would prefer that as well sir.**_**"** George answered chuckling at Hayes response.

Lt. Col. Carter walked back into the embarkation room giving Gen. Hammond thumbs up. He nodded understanding an honor guard ready to great President Hayes. _**"Mr. President, General Polsky has welcome reception waiting for whenever you're ready." **_Henry Hayes stood up feeling the after effects of gate travel dissipate. _**"Let's not keep the man waiting then."**_ He said taking the lead followed by everyone else. This meeting is going to set earth on a path only science fiction writer's dream of he thought.

**-"**_**You've got to ask yourself a question: 'do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?**_**" Harry Callahan-**

President Hayes entered seeing the meeting hall for the first time since its completion. The meeting hall itself was huge complete with a vaulted ceiling. Hayes noticed the ceiling was adorned with a mural of an active star gate complete with back lighted chevrons. Flags of all the CLB members surrounded the circular table standing against the walls. The solid oak table had room for future members with a golden chevron for earth in the middle. Hayes felt as if he was living out some high end SyFy movie. The fact others along with himself were on a moon base made him chuckle. When he became president his biggest concern was messing up the economy not aliens. Now here he was heading an international group tasked with universal events that included earth/alien politics, God sure had a sense of humor.

"_**Why didn't you tell me how beautifully the place is designed?**_" He asked Gen. Hammond who entered right behind along with SSgt. Nantz and Sgt. Rogers. "_**We wanted it to be a surprise for you and the others sir**_**.**" George answered the president. "_**Let the architects know they did a great job. The star gate on the ceiling tops it off perfectly.**_" Hayes said noticing the prime minister of Great Britain walking over. "_**The meeting doesn't start for another 10 minutes sir, we'll be over there sir if you need us**_**.**" General Hammond replied noticing the prime minister as well. "_**I'll wave you over if I need anything George**_." Hayes said getting a curt nod from the general.

**-"**_**There must be some higher power or how else does all this stuff work?"**_** John Wayne-**

"_**Henry my boy, you finally decided to grace us with your presence**_." Prime Minister Churchill of Great Britain said with a smile. "_**Hello to you too Rufus, I'm glad you made it this time**__._" Hayes responded in jest shaking his counterpart's hand. "_**Doesn't my daughter giving birth to a grandson count as an excuse old boy?**_" Rufus asked continuing to smile. He really enjoyed the American president's wit and honesty. Other world leaders were overly pleasant for his taste. "_**I let it slide because she named him Henry**_." Hayes said as they walked toward a refreshment table. "_**Henry after my great grandfathers not you!**_" Rufus replied pouring some English tea. "_**How is your grandson doing by the way?**_" Hayes asked selecting sweet tea. "_**He's walking now so my daughter and son in-law are constantly on running after him.**__"_ Rufus said with a chuckle then continued. "_**Did you cross star gate travel of your bucket list old boy?**_" he asked knowing that Hayes expressed a desire to walk among the stars. "_**I did and it's an experience I'll never forget. Next one on my list is visit another planet**__._" Hayes answered back looking around the room. The Israeli PM and French president were talking in one corner while other world leaders gathered around the finger food table. _"__**It's almost time to start Rufus, you ready to play politics**_**.**" Hayes asked his friend. "_**Politics is mental chess board for world leaders**_." ...answered the British Prime Minister. "_**It's more of a headache to me sometimes but at any rate let's start the party!**_" Hayes replied heading for the table.

**-"**_**An unlimited power to tax involves, necessarily, the power to destroy**_**." Daniel Webster-**

President Hayes banged the solid oak gavel on it pad getting everyone's attention. "_**If everyone will take stand by their seats Sheppard Book will say a prayer to open our meeting**_." Hayes said then watched board members and aides take their places. Sheppard Book stood at the front of the table with President Hayes on one side and P.M Churchill on the other. "_**Everyone please bow your heads. Father, Thank You for every seat that has been filled here, today. For each mind and heart that fills the presence of this room, we thank You. Only You truly know what we are setting out to accomplish today. We have an idea, a vision, hints, and daily instructions. We have talents, abilities, and time to work. However, only You can see in perfect detail the end of every beginning. Every project, every season, every life. Nothing is ever in vain, for even mistakes and missteps are used for good. Your righteousness transcends all our efforts and understanding. Forgive us our pride. The pride that puffs us up and the pride that threatens to unqualify us. Strengthen our confidence in who You have made us to be. Set us free from comparison in order to work together efficiently. Bless this meeting today, all those present, as well as the lives of those we will encounter afterward. Ready us to make every moment count. In Jesus' Name, Amen." **_Sheppard Book raised his head place the bible back on the table. The people gathered either replied back '**Amen**' or chose to stay silent. "_**Good luck gentlemen, I'll be heading back to the SGC**_." Sheppard Book left the room then everyone took their seats waiting for Hayes to start the meeting.

"_**I want to thank all of you for clearing your schedules for this meeting. Everybody should've already received the meeting outline and cliff notes. I'll run through them quick then start with the first one."**_ Hayes informed the other CLB members and aides. "_**Number 1 is the Fleet Shakedown cruise, 2: the completion of our Prometheus Fleet and dedicated Carrier, 3: The vote on admitting Poland and India to the CLB, 4: The vote on building a dedicated military/fleet yard on Mars, 5: Transfer of Moon Base Littlefield to NASA or new civilian space agency, 6: Integrated Military Force, 7: Disclosure time table**_." He looked around the table while speaking watching everyone's reactions. Hayes noticed a few wrinkled noses at disclosure and a joint military. That told him enough to know where most disagreements would come from. _**"...since there are no questions or objections we'll just jump right in**_." Hayes said turning to the first page of the meeting outline. "_**The Prometheus class ships are starting their shakedown cruise near **_**P3X-367**_**, also known as planet Hanka**_. _**The USS Milky Way has completed its shakedown cruise and will join them.**_" He said looking around the table once more. "_**President Hayes is there a particular reason Hanka was chosen over an allied planet such as Langara?**_" asked French President Lucas Martin. Hayes knew this question would come up as a minority of the CLB pushed for the location. Their reason was simple, politics and photo ops. "_**I believe General Hammond can answer this question better Lucas.**_" He replied giving Gen. Hammond the opportunity to assert the MLBs authority.

"_**Thank you President Hayes, President Martin. The Military Leadership Board considered the proposal of having the shakedowns near Langara. We decided the best course of action was to deploy the ships over a non-inhabited world for 1: Security reasons related to our enemies finding out our fleet size. 2: We didn't want to put a civilian population at risk if something went wrong."**_" He said informing the council getting nods of approval from most members. "_**General Hammond, your reasons are understandable yet military leaders don't always understand us politicians. We wanted to make a statement to the wider universe. The statement being we, the Tau'ri, have arrived**_." Prime Minister Hans Gruber spoke with arrogance. "_**If you want a statement sir would it not be best if our ships don't show weakness through malfunction. You'll get your photo opportunity**_ _**once the fleet is ready. We'll have a majority of the fleets do a tour much like The Great White Fleet did in 1907 (A/N 1)**_. _**The MLB will make sure our allies and enemies alike see our power.**_" George replied not mincing words with the pompous arse. He dealt with aliens that made people like him look like tumble weeds just blowing around Texas. Hans didn't like the response but didn't reply. They would get their fleet and a big photo op securing his next bid for Prime Minister once the program was disclosed.

"_**Will that be satisfactory Hans?**_" Hayes asked the German and French knowing what they were pushing for. "_**That will be satisfactory Henry. The completed fleet will be a powerful symbol of our power**_." Hans said not wanting to show his cards just yet. "_**Good, our next order of business is a vote on admitting Poland and India to the MLB. They both have exceeded requirements for admission. The table is open for debate gentlemen and ladies**_." Henry Hayes said waiting for the discussion to begin.

_**-"Today is Victory over yourself; tomorrow is your Victory over lesser men." **_**Ranger Up-**

**Planet Hanka orbit; Shakedown Fleet:** Lt. Col. Carter and Major Hills walked onto the bridge of USS Milky Way noticing the bridge was laid out similar to _Enterprise 1701-A_ only with a holographic war table. Consoles lined each side giving the colonel or general good visuals to everything. General Lionel Pendergast noticed the two officers waving them over to the _flight control board __**aka**__ Ouija board_. "_**Welcome aboard Lt. Col. Carter and Major Hills.**_" Pendergast said returning their salutes. "_**Thank you sir, your ship is beautiful**_." Major Hills responded wondering how much the ship cost. The Milky Way is easily the most powerful earth ship built to date she thought. "_**Thank you major, she's going to be the envy of enemies and allies alike**_." He replied as holographic F-302's flew a Combat Air Patrol (**CAP**) around the ship. "_**Congratulations on the promotion too sir, I'm sure your wife is really proud." **_Sam said taking everything in at once. She worked on parts of the design but actually seeing it made it real. "_**My wife is very proud. I'm just grateful I was allowed to fill her in, it's a lot easier with her knowing the truth**_." Pendergast answered then continued. "_**The fleet is almost in position; if you'll take your places at the secondary engineering consoles I'll start the fun**_." He said leading the two women to their stations.

"_**The USS Tel Aviv is most impressive Daniel Jackson, I believe the goa'uld will be fearful once they encounter the ship**_**." **Teal'C said with pride. He knew once the ships completed their shakedown the Tau'ri would honor promises made. "_**I believe they'll be more fearful of Colonel Gadot, she's fearless when it comes to combat**_**.**" Daniel replied as he waited for the turbo lift to open. They couldn't use the rings because of a malfunction not that he minded. Having your body's molecules separated and put back together bothered him at times.

"_**Indeed the Goa'uld is fearful of strong women Daniel Jackson. That is why women are not permitted to be combatants**_." Teal'C informed his friend. They exited the turbo lift into a swarm of crewmen rushing to their stations. One poor individual actually ran into Teal'C quickly apologizing then moving on. "_**Sorry sirs, there are a lot of new recruits aboard. Transitioning from a wet navy to space one can be a challenge**_." ...said Sgt. Walker dodging a crew member himself. "_**Indeed!**_" Teal'C replied as they followed their escort.

They entered the bridge to a surprisingly calm scene as opposed to seconds ago. Daniel knew immediately why Col. Gadot chosen for command. The bridge crew didn't acknowledge their arrival instead tended to their duties. "_**Your 5 minutes late Dr. Jackson, Col Murray...this isn't a cruise ship!**_" she said turning to face them with folded hands and stern look. "_**Ma'am, the rings malfunctioned so we had to use the turbo lift. I'll make sure to hold the lift next time**_." Sgt. Walker replied and crisply saluted his CO. "_**See that you do sergeant, dismissed**_." Gadot ordered watching him disappear into the chaos outside the bridge.

"_**You run a tight ship Col. Gadot but it was my fault as I wanted to read your ships dedication plaque**_." Daniel explained trying to help the sergeant. "_**That may be Dr. Jackson but like I explained this isn't a cruise ship. The Tel Aviv is a warship and should run as such, don't you agree Col. Murray?**_" she asked sizing Teal'C up. "_**Indeed Col. Gadot, discipline leads to victory over our enemies**_." He replied receiving a subtle wink in return. "_**You're my kind of soldier Col. Murray." **_Gadot answered him then looked at Daniel._** "Dr. Jackson if you'll take a seat by the communication station and inform Gen. Pendergast you're aboard**_." She ordered. Teal'C stood to the side of Gadots command chair waiting for instructions. This is her command so he would follow Jacks advice '_**DON'T PISS OFF THE Crazy ISREALI NINJA LADY!**_'

"_**Col. Murray, I can have a magnetic chair brought over or you can stand behind me and observe. I believe you have more space combat experience than all of us combined**_." She said offering him a choice. "_**Indeed Col. Gadot, I will accept the chair but stand until it is needed**_." Teal'C replied getting a nod of approval. "_**Col. Gadot, General Pendergast wants to address the fleet before starting**_." The communication officer reported. "_**Don't keep the general waiting airman, put the man on**_." She replied sternly.

**SGC General Hammond's office: **'_This chair is really comfortable, hell I could kick back and take a nap.' _Jack thought to himself getting settled. His nap would have to wait as someone knocked on the office door. "_**Sir, here's some reports that the General left for you to go through. Then there's a geological debriefing at 1730hrs**_." Walter informed Col. O'Neill with a straight face. Everyone knew how he hated paperwork so this amounted to torture for him. "_**I knew General Hammond had it out for me ever since I requested a golf outing via the star gate!**_" Jack said with a groan. Walter kept a straight face as he placed the stack of papers down. "_**For the record sir I liked the idea. I have a mean back swing**_." He replied standing there waiting to be dismissed. "_**I'm glad someone agreed with me besides Teal'C. Next time we go golfing I'll let you know. Well, so much for testing out the generals chair for napping**_." Jack said with a wave dismissing him. "_**...permission to speak freely sir?**_" Walter asked from the door. Jack looked up wondering what was on the gate technicians mind. He leaned back giving Walter a nod. "_**Col. O'Neill, I just want to say that you'll make a great general**_." He said making Jack look at him odd. "_**What makes you think I could be 'THE MAN' Walter?**_" he asked wondering if it was even possible given his chicken scratched file. "_**The main reason sir is that everyone on base would follow you to hell and back without question..**_." Walter said then paused gauging O'Neill's expression then continued. _**"...and I have a good hunch that'll you'll be sitting in that chair taking naps, sir!**_" he said with a smirk turning to leave once again. _**"...is that hunch coming from a magic 8 ball by chance?**_" Jack asked returning the smirk. "_**No sir, just my gut and everyone on the base believes in you.**_" Walter said then made his exit. "_**Me a general, when pigs fly!**_" he said to himself with a chuckle going back to the evil paperwork.

Moments Later: Walter opens his desk drawer pulling out and shaking the '_Non-existent_' Magic '**8**' Ball. "_**Will Col. O'Neill make general?**_" he asked getting a 'YES' in response. "_**That's ten for ten now**_." Walter said marking the results down in his wager book.

**A/N 1: **The '_**Great White fleet'**_ toured the world from 1907-09 displaying Americas modern fleet of the time.

**A/N 2:** _My niece got a puppy recently and guess who gets take to care of Damien? I never realized how much energy or time consuming they are. He's calmed down now so I'll have more time to write._


	3. Expanding Influence

**Chapter 3:** _**Expanding Influence**_

**Discussion of India & Poland ongoing: **Staff Sergeant Nantz and Sergeant Rogers watched as the discussion went on. The only three nations opposed to Poland's admittance was China, Russia and Germany. China's opposition was a surprise to most. "_**I can somewhat understand PM Gruber's and PM Pavlov's issue with Poland but President Wangs is a mystery to me**_." SSgt. Nantz whispered to Sgt. Rogers as they were listening to PM Ziva Diamond of Israeli make an impassioned response in favor of Poland's admittance. "_**Why do you know that I don't Lurch? Both the Russian and German leaders seem determined to block the motion**_." Asked his team mate Sophia. "_**Fox News reported a few days ago that Poland won a court case against both leaders**_." Lurch said getting a confused look from Sophia. "_**You watch too many Hallmark specials**_. " He replied shaking his head then continued. "_**Investigators found stolen Polish artwork form WW2 displayed in their personal collections. They refused to return it stating it was part of their family's heritage.**_" Lurch explained getting a nod of understanding form her. "_**What's Chinas problem then?**_" Sophia asked noticing Hayes bringing the discussion to an end with a final vote shortly. "_**I believe they were just backing up Russia, you know politics.**_" He said shrugging his shoulders.

**-"**_**Don't judge me because I'm Quiet. No one plans a murder out loud!**_**" Unknown-**

Henry Hayes pounded the gavel cutting through the lingering argument over the vote. "_**The vote is over people, Poland and India will be admitted into the CLB with 11 for and 3 against.**_" He said looking around the room seeing disgruntled and pleased faces alike. "_**The next issue on the table is building a base on Mars and the transfer of this base to civilian control**_." He said knowing this would be a harder sale to the members. "_**President Hayes, the MLB put together bloody good proposal**_. _**I believe before we vote on the building of said base more discussion is needed." **_Councilman James Jones of Australia stated_**.**_ "_**Does anyone 2**__**nd**__** his motion?**_" Henry Hayes asked. "_**I agree old boy. We need a bit more talking on this matter**_." Rufus said getting a few nods from around the room. "_**Very well then James, state your reasons James.**_" Hayes replied scratching the back of his neck. How he hated meetings like this.

"_**Thank you Henry. Mars Base Littlefield has been operating for 5 months now and is monitoring our system adequately. We have 12 new ships, 16 in total, which will be ready to defend planet earth once their shakedown cruise is complete. I believe we should put the money towards researching and building our next generation ships. Once we disclose the program minus the Star Gate will be the opportune time to propose the Mars Base. My reasoning is simple, the more governments on board equals more funds**_." James said laying out his argument.

"**Your argument has merit James but we can't depend on the Asgard to build our ships. The Mars Base will serve as a ship yard primarily. I believe the Mars base if in the process of being built would draw other nations to get onboard quicker." **Prime Minister of Belgium Nathan Coppens commented. Hayes and Rufus sat back listening as the debate went on for and against building the base.

President of Switzerland Wilma Runquist sat back and listened as well deciding to add her voice to the discussion. "_**I have listened to everyone's opinions all making sense in some fashion. Greta**_ (_**Italy**_)**, **_**your idea of putting a listening post/military base makes the most sense. The men and women can scout out the area doing in-depth survey finding the best place to build. This will also aide in getting other governments on board egger to discover the secrets of the Red Planet. I would add one small detail though. Have a naming contest focused on the children. Each nation would narrow it down to one name then a final competition. We could narrow it down to...say 10**_** or 20, **_**then draw a name. I believe this would bring everyone together even faster with children involved**_**." **Wilma proposed getting many world leaders to agree.

"_**If everyone is in agreement lets vote on which base proposal to proceed with**_." Hayes said looking around the table. Rufus stepped in being the vice chair of the group. "_**Raise your hands for James idea of waiting till after disclosure.**_" Henry counted the hands totaling 5. The five voting in favor of James plan were Germany, France, China, Canada and Australia of course. "_**Those in favor of Wilma and Greta's plan raise your hands**_." Rufus said as both Henry and he joined the rest of board in voting for Greta and Wilma's plan. "_**Plan B passes with 9 votes for. The proposal will be sent back to the MLB so they can come up with a timetable and plan**_." Hayes informed the board members hearing a few voice quiet grumblings. "_**I do believe it's time for a break Henry. I missed tea time**_." Rufus said to his friend. "_**I do believe your right, I'm getting hungry myself. Let's adjourn for an hour then come back and discuss promotions, adjourned until 1945hrs.**_" Hayes informed people standing up and heading for the mess hall.

**-"**_**Death Smiled at me so I kicked him in the face**_**." Unknown**

**Planet Hanka: **_**USS Milky Way**_**, **"_**Lt. Col. Carter, how did our power output hold up against Col. Gadots simulated wolf pack attack?**_" Gen. Pendergast asked watching the ships reform on the holographic table. "_**We lost 30% power output due the pinpoint strikes. The neutron power plant however compensates adequately under stress. The shields however need to be looked at. I noticed a discrepancy in the shield generation after their attack runs**_." She replied running a diagnostic as she spoke. "_**Go ahead and...**_" Pendergast was going to make it an order but noticed Sam was already doing it. **"...Hills, use that console to check the shield output power against neutron engine connection. Look for a lag in power transfer." **Sam told Virginia pointing to the console next to hers. "_**Yes ma'am, is there something specific I'm looking for?**_" She asked bringing up the appropriate screen. "_**You're looking for the before and after strikes. Find that and trace the strike to the power couplers**_." Sam explained going over the neutron engine diagnostic information. "_**I wonder if there's a possibility to get Lt. Col. Carter transferred to my command**_." Pendergast thought out loud. "_**I doubt it sir, I think both Gen. Hammond and Col. O'Neill might object to that greatly.**_" Col. Dawson replied before going back to the command chair. "_**I believe Jack would Zat me just for asking**_." The general said with a laugh watching the next group of ships readying their attack run.

Dawson didn't much care for being shot at even if it was a computer simulated. He did however like the fact that their return weapons fire took out 2 of the 5 ships that attacked. The next test after this would be more to his liking though. The CAP was going to get tested as was the point defense system.

**USS Tel Aviv: **"_**Your tactics are most impressive Col. Gadot. I have never seen such maneuvers used in space combat. The Goa'uld does not have a defense against them**_." Teal'C said complimenting the Israeli women. "_**Thank you Col. Murray. The maneuver is from WW2; it's called a 'Wolf Pack'. I however adapted for space though**_." She replied going over simulated damage reports. _**"...Actually they started in the WW1 as a result of British convoys. The Germans success rate fell sharply so they put groups of submarines together for a mass attack. Later on the allies...**_" Daniel said going into lecture mode out of habit. "_**Dr. Jackson, thank you for the history lesson. Submarine warfare is an interest of mine. If I want more information on the subject of 'Wolf packs' I'll look it up later**_." Gadot replied shutting down his lecture. "_**Please excuse Dr. Jackson; he likes to share his knowledge whenever possible.**_" Teal'C said defending his friend. "_**I would be glad to discuss the history of 'wolf packs' later Dr. Jackson, right now is not the time though**_." Gadot offered as an explanation. Her father said never to apologize; it's a sign of weakness. "_**I would like that Col. Gadot**_." Daniel replied but thought about how she reminded him of Jack.

**Commissary:** Jack finally slipped away from the office after Walter went home for the night. He didn't know which was worse, the debriefing about rocks or paperwork. He entered the commissary finding it almost empty much to his liking. There would be no one to bother him while eating his cake. "_**Colonel O'Neill, I saved you the last two pieces of chocolate cake**_." said Cookie the cook. "_**Thanks buddy, I had to fight off an army of paperwork and all I had for weapon was a pen.**_" Jack replied taking the delicacy from his friend. "_**You might use a flame thrower next time, I hear paper fears fire not a pens**_." Cookie joked making Jack smile. "_**The general wouldn't approve of your idea despite being a good one. Thank you for saving me some cake, Cookie.**_" He replied heading to SG1s normal table. "_**Nothing is going to get in my...**_" Jack said as he disappeared in a flash of light. _**"...way.**_" Jack almost tripped catching himself in time although losing his precious cake in the process.

"_**Greetings O'Neill, did I beam up during your nourishment time?**_" Thor asked Jack noticing him looking at what earthlings called _cake_ on the floor. "_**Thor, you could have called first. I gave you my number didn't I?**_" He asked throwing his arms up in frustration. "_**My apologies O'Neill, Loki took the talking device for study**_." Thor replied blinking a few times seeing Jack do something called a face palm. "_**Why does that not surprise me? What can I do for you at this time of night?" **_he asked putting his hands in the pockets then bounced on his heels looking around the ship. It was a new design that much he could tell.

"_**O'Neill, I require your assistance before joining the Civilian Leadership Board.**_" Thor said moving to stand before his friend. "_**Sure old buddy, what can I help you with? If you want stupid smart ideas Carter is on the Milky Way**_." Jack replied looking at his alien friend. "_**I do not require Lt. Colonel Carters help. I do require your knowledge of earth military terminology and information on how your Joint Chiefs work**_." He asked blinking his eyes waiting for an answer. "_**Since I'm here on your snazzy new ship ask away but I should call the base so they don't panic...too much**_." Jack answered with a hint of sarcasm. "_**Thank you O'Neill. You can use that console to contact the SGC. If it makes you feel better this is the new Asgard Dreadnaught Battleship O'Neill 2.**_" A thin smile formed on Jacks face at what Thor just said. The overnight gate technician answered the phone in a panic. It took Jack a few minutes to clear things up but all was well except for the loss of his cake.

**-"**_**When you build in silence, people don't know what to attack**_**" Unknown-**

**1945hrs Meeting Re-adjourned...**President Hayes took his seat feeling refreshed after having a light dinner like everyone else. The room grew silent waiting for him to start the next discussion. "_**We were going to discuss officer promotions but that will have to wait for now**_." He said getting perplexed looks from around the table. Under normal circumstances there wouldn't be any changes in topic unless a member nation requested it along with a second. In this case Thor, the Asgard Ambassador, requested a change in topic so Hayes allowed it. "_**Thor will be joining us shorty..**_." An Asgard transporter lit up the room depositing Thor minus Jack. _**"...or right now**_." Hayes finished with a chuckle.

"_**Greetings Prime Ministers, Presidents and Councilmen; I apologize for my absence. Matters of importance on Orillia (Orthalla Galaxy) kept me occupied**_." Thor explained getting nods of understanding. "_**That's quite alright Supreme Commander Thor. Hayes was about to inform us on the change of subject**_." Rufus said book marking the promotions part of the meeting. Hans Gruber eyed the little grey alien not fully believing his eyes. This is his first time seeing the _Asgardian_ in the flesh. "_**Thank you Prime Minister Churchill. I come with important intelligence on a rising threat.**_" Thor said from his command chair. "_**What information might that be Thor? You really should...**_" Hans started to say coming across arrogant as usual. "_**That's Supreme Commander Thor Prime Minister Gruber! We Asgard are the reason you have a fleet of space craft. I believe it is you that should listen to what I have to say**_." Thor replied shutting down the German PM. Hans took the hint sitting back folding his arms across his chest. "_**Please continue Thor, what do you have for us?**_" Hayes asked ready to take notes. Whatever it was he'd not take it lightly.

"_**The Tok'ra requested an extraction of an, spy, 5hrs ago. One of our new O'Neill class dreadnaughts battleships arrived over a planet named, Cynopolis (Greek for 'City of Dogs).**_ _**The Tok'ra discovered information about Anubis plans of domination.**_" Thor said in a serious tone pushing a few buttons on his chair. "_**I've read what intelligence we have on this Anubis. How big a threat can 'protector of graves' be?**_" asked PM Ziva Diamond. The lights in the room dimmed as a holographic map of the galaxy appeared over the table. "_**PM Diamond, the Tok'ra agent discovered his true form. He is half ascended and thus powerful. Anubis is more intelligent than other system lords. He also has the knowledge of the ancients. This combination puts our galaxies and planets at risk**_." Thor said focusing in on a planet.

"_**By all means Supreme Commander Thor please continues. We will do our part in dealing with him properly**_." President Wangs (**China**) said focusing in on the planet highlighted. "_**The planet Cynopolis is located in what you call **_**Canes 1 group, planet N4395**_**. Anubis is building a fleet of ships 4 times bigger and more powerful than the standard Ha'tak. He is also amassing a large army while experimenting on a super soldier.**_" Thor looked around the room seeing concerned faces. Anubis couldn't be allowed to re-emerge once again Thor thought to himself. "_**The Tok'ra barely escaped moments before being captured. Anubis is aware that we know about his operation. He will now move into, overdrive, yes I believe that is what O'Neill calls it.**_" The little alien said blinking. Hayes thought for a minute then spoke. "_**You want a pre-emptive strike with the hopes of destroying or hampering this Anubis characters plans, am I correct?**_" he guessed given past military experience. "_**You are correct President Hayes. To stop Anubis rise to power we must, strike while the iron is hot**_." Thor replied using another Jack term. His attempt at relating to the leaders of earth seemed to be going well judging by their reactions.

"_**The ships you completed for us are on their shakedown cruise currently. The ships and crew won't be ready for action for another two months. If we send them in now it'll be like sending lambs to the slaughter house**_." Councilman James Jones (**Australia**) said looking straight at Thor with contempt. "_**If we do nothing Anubis will attack another populated planet or God forbid earth! Then it won't matter how green the crews are!**_" countered Pr. Wilma Runquist (**Swiss**). "_**The two of you are both correct. There is a way to speed up the training.**_" Thor replied looking at both the Australian and Swiss representatives.

"_**You're suggesting using a time dilatation device**_." President Bianchi guessed (**Italy**). Classified reports about science never held her interest until recently. "_**You are correct President Bianchi. If the CLB approves I can speed up training in order to counter Anubis in time**_." He replied confidently. "_**Before we commit to any space or land attack there needs to be additional intelligence gathering.**_" Rufus added getting agreement from around the table.

"_**I suddenly get the feeling we are going to be voluntold**_." Said SSgt. Nantz whispered to Sophia. "_**The colonel won't like doing the dirty work of the Tok'ra.**_" She replied while listening to the council discusses the issue. "_**For the record you two neither do I. We may protect and serve our fellow citizens but ultimately we follow whims of politicians.**_" Gen. Hammond commented in a whisper as well.

"_**We need the best team possible to achieve success. I believe Colonel O'Neill's team has the best success rate, am I correct Henry?**_" stated President Buzz Murphy (**Ireland**). "_**You aren't wrong Buzz; SG1 is the best of the best. Give us all the intelligence you have and we'll have a mission planned out in the next few days.**_" Hayes said motioning Gen. Hammond up. "_**I know you wanted to address the CLB but it'll have to wait. This matter obviously will take precedent for the remainder of the meeting**_." The general nodded his understanding then went back to his seat.

**2340hrs: **Henry Hayes yawned for the third time in 5 minutes. The simplest decisions took way too long to make sometimes. "_**So we are in agreement then. Thor will set up a time dilatation field speeding up our ships shakedown cruise. If I understand properly, two months will be crammed into one week." **_He said hearing the others confirm by nods or verbal ways. "_**During this time SG1 along with SG21 **_(_**European team**_) _**will do a recon of Anubis's base to gather further intelligence**_." He confirmed hoping this would end the meeting until next week. "_**That is correct Henry. The hour is late so I move to adjourn until next week's meeting.**_" President Lucas Martian (**French**) said confirming everyone's thoughts. "_**I second the motion.**_" ...replied Rufus yawning feeling tired.

"_**Then we'll push the discussion of promotions and disclosure to next week. General Hammond can wait till next week to address CLB**_." Hayes stated glad that the meeting was wrapping up. "_**Thor I thank you for your help with the completion of the Prometheus Fleet and the USS Milky Way. Do you have any last thoughts before we officially adjourn for the week?**_" he asked their little grey friend.

"_**The Asgard and I thank you for your continued assistance in policing our universe. I will contact President Hayes once I have located a section of space that suites our needs. When SG1 and SG21 are ready contact me. I'll transport and insert the teams onto the planet stealth fully then remain nearby until they need extraction**_." Thor said then promptly beamed back to his cloaked ship in orbit. "_**Well, Thor is one to make his point and not waste time going home.**_" Felix Wilson (**PM of Canada**) commented getting chuckles from most everybody in the room. "_**Taking a page from Thor, this meeting is adjourned.**_" Hayes replied relishing getting home quickly to see his wife and possible catching Jay Leno's show. The members of the CLB filtered out using the Asgard transporters until the only two left was Henry and Rufus. "_**I have to say chap, the meeting went better than I hoped. Do you think SG1 and SG21 can pull off the mission even with Anubis tipped off?**_" he asked his friend. Hayes scratched the back of his neck then replied. "_**They haven't failed us yet and don't want to see the day they do**_." Rufus understood Henrys statement all too much. Earth is just starting to build its defenses while exploring the greater galaxy. Failure meant leaving earth in a bad spot. "_**That leaves one last question Henry, transporter or Star Gate?**_" he asked. "_**...transporter, definitely transporter!**_" he said with a laugh.

**A/N 1: **_**Try as I might the story didn't turn out how I hoped. The story idea was to obviously give readers an idea of where my version of StarGate stood at. The next story in line will be better I promise so until next then have a good one**__._

**A/N 2:**_**Civilian Leadership Board Members:**_

**Prime Minister of Canada, **Felix Wilson (M)

**Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, **Rufus Churchill (M)

**Prime Minister of Japan, **Akiara Wantanabe (F)

**Prime Minister of Russia, **Natalia Pavlov (F)

**Prime Minister of Belgium, **Nathan Coppens (M)

**Prime Minister of Germany, Hans Gruber (M)**

**Prime Minister of Israeli, **Ziva Diamond (F)

**President of Italy, **Greta Bianchi (F)

**President of China, **Cadmael Wangs (M)

**President of France, **Lucas Martin (M)

**President of the United States, **Henry Hayes (M)

**President of Switzerland, **Wilma Runquist (F)

**President of Ireland, **Buzz Murphy (M)

**Councilman of Australia, **James Jones (M)

**Poland and India next...**

**LoneWolfO'Neill**


End file.
